Origins
by Krystal-Glass
Summary: A seires in which I write the origin stories of memebers of the Yogscast. May contain parings such as Zoethian, Sjinty, NanoCoffee, and others. Yogscast. Please R and R, it makes my day and I reply if I can :) Thank you, enjoy!


Origins

Book 1- Rythian Enderborn

"Two thousand years ago, in a quaint village far from here, a boy was born. He was no ordinary boy, however, for he would grow up to one day become the greatest mage the world of Minecraftia has ever seen. I am that boy; and this, is my story.

Our village was called Dawnbreak. Why? Because we were the very first people to see the rising sun at dawn. My name was James Harrier. I lived with my father and sister on the edge of town, my mother died when my sister was born. My sister was younger than me by two years, so I didn't remember my mother too well. Our family wasn't exactly rich, in fact we were quite poor. But my father made an okay amount of money with his potion buisness, so we at least got food on the table. You probably want to know my sister's name as well. Her name was Sienna.

Now, there is something you should probably know about me. When I was 5, I was dragged away from my family by endermen. I was powerless, and had nothing to defend myself; so they took back to their world, the End. The Queen of the End took me, raised me as one of her own, cursing me to forever be part enderman. I was to have all their strengths and weaknesses, which means I can naturally teleport if I want to, I'm stronger than most people and I can live up to 25000 years but it also means that I'm 'allergic' to water. Finally, when I was 3547, she released me. But not before giving me a new name; Rythian Enderborn.

I began to build a new life for myself, setting up a small hut and learning the ways of this new world. Soon, I befriended a white and grey wolf, calling him ghost after his spirit-like appearance. After spending over 3000 years there, I had grown accustomed to the ways of the End, so being thrown here was quite a large shock for me. I had known of my magic ability shortly after joining the creatures of the End in their world because the Queen had given it to me. She cast a spell, giving me the potential to unlock every power of magic within me. One day, I wandered down to the edge of a nearby lake to collect water for an Evertide amulet I was making -an amulet that when worn, allowed the person or creature bearing it able to hold their breath underwater for an infinate amount of time and summon water as they wish. However, when I reached the water's edge I saw my reflection. Or at least, I think it was me. I hadn't looked in a mirror since I was 245, so I didn't exactly know what I looked like now. Nevertheless, I saw no one else in sight; so it must have been me. What I saw still haunts me to this very day. Black, scaled skin had replaced that of my left cheek. And it was growing. Before I had finished casting a spell that would hopefully retain it, it had captured my lips. Luckily, the spell worked.

There and then I decided I needed to find something to cover it, hide it from anyone I might meet. But before doing so, I stopped to take in my appearence. A light brown leather tunic adorned my chest, while black cotton trousers hung loosely over my skinny legs. Then, I saw it. A small crown had fixated itself around my head. It was forged from gold, and encrusted with small amethysts leading to an enderpearl, engraved with what I recognised to be the enderman royal seal, sat in the centre. Carefully, I pulled the beatiful crown from my head and lay it slowly into my bag, mindful not to cause it any damage. I trod back to my 'house' and took it out again. I laid it gently on the workbench and went to sit on my bed. I messed around with a few telepathy spells before nightfall came, and lady sleep led me back to dream land.

"Tweet, tweet! Tweet, tweet!" The birds sang, arousing me from my slumber. "Grrrrr," I snarled, frighening the birds on my windowsill away. I hate waking up at the crack of dawn to the singing of birds. It makes me easily agitated when I wake up early. So, I slept for about another 4 hours or so, before waking up and wandering down to the lake for a wash. But not before feeding Ghost his steak as always. As I pulled my shirt over my head, ruffling my own hair in the process, I notice a tatoo on my stomach. I remember being born with that there. It was a long, thin, black, Chinese-looking dragon. Then all of a sudden, as if to deliberatly scare me, it moved. It flapped its mighty wings and flew two laps around my stomach. Everything just seems normal now, nothing really surprises me. After my wash, I wandered inside to dry myself. As you can probably guess, I didn't have towels. Instead I picked up my volcanic amulet and pressed it to my damp chest, letting the heat engulf me. Today was the day I went searching for an amythest flower, to use in my potion of revival.

The next day, after returning with my bounty, I decided to see if there was anybody else out there. I pulled some black fabric around the lower half of my face to cover the scales and tied my cloak around my shoulders. The cloak had two enderman eyes on the back, and was torn from too much use. I left my small mud-hut, containing only a workbench, furnace, writing desk, bed and a small, lonely window at the back, to start my search for civilization. I grabbed my alchemical bag -which is _much_ bigger on the inside than on the outside- and headed out for the rest of the island. I soon came across a dense forest, darkness threatning to kill me with what lurks inside. I ignored it and went in anyway.

Eventually, after slaying a creeper, a couple endermen, a few spiders, several skeletons and an abundace of zombies, I reached the other side. Light danced through the air, drawing patterns on leaves and paths across the grass. On the horizon, a small, compact series of buildings stood, each serving a different purpose to the next. I stuck to the shadows like glue, before closing my eyes and speaking in my native tongue -Ender- to them. "Hello. My name's Rythian. Can I stay here awhile whilst I servey this camp?" I asked, crouching down on the edge of the trees. To any normal person listening, I would have been speaking complete and utter jibberish. They probably would have thought I was insane. "Of course, your highness," The shadows replied, darkening and lightening as if to bow. "Please, just call me Rythian," I responded, hating being called 'your highness'. Then I realised why they had called me that. The crown... I was enderman royalty. Most likely the prince. This was bad. Now every mob in the entirety of Minecraftia would want my head! But my train of thought was broken by a response from the shadows. "As you wish. Does this mean we are friends, Rythian?" "Sure. You will be very useful to know in the future," I replied. But before they could say anything more, I pulled myself from the trance I was in by opening my eyes. I stood up, and as I did so, I spotted a man walking in my direction. I decided against going invisable, in case he himself was a mage of some description. Looking closer, I began to make out his appearance. A tall man, with a mop of dirty blonde hair, lab coat that covered grey clothing, long black boots reaching half-way up his shin, and finally, goggles with misty blue lenses and thick black frames were perched upon his head. Great! A scientist. Unfortunately, before I could turn invisable, he spoke. And it was rude to not respond when someone was talking to you. "Hey! Who are you?" He asked. "Hello," I started when he was close enough not for me to need to shout. "And I could ask you the same question." "Well, my name's Lalna and I thought I was the only guy on this island, so I set up the base of operations for my cybernetics company here," Lalna replied, gesturing towards the buildings behind him. "Okay, well, my name's Rythian and I thought _I_ was the only one here so I set out to find others and found you," I responded, deciding _against_ telling him I'm enderman royalty and my real name. 'Royalty' would probably frighten him more than just a little and telling my real name would sound a hell of a lot less cooler than Rythian. James? Come on. I'm enderman royalty here. "Nice to meet you Rythian!" He smiled and stuck his hand out towards me. "You like science?" I shook his hand, and by the look on his face after I had more strength than I first thought. Then I gave him an answer to his question, a truthful one but obviously _not_ the one he wanted. "No, not really. I'm more a... mage. By blood." What I meant by that was not that in ran in the family, but that my blood was that of a magical being. "Oh well, good luck with that. Do you have anywhere to stay? Because actually, I would love to experiment with what science _and_ magic can do _together_," He said, looking at me with hopeful eyes. "Actually, I have a mud-hut with nothing special in it, so I guess I could hang around for a bit but I have to get back to look after Ghost," I said, pointing in the general direction I had come from. Lalna pulled me along, saying it would only take a moment. After what seemed like hours, I finally managed to break away from the madman by saying Ghost was howling for me.

Life went on. My mud-hut grew to be a decent two-storey house made of stone brick, magic started to take over my life, and, well, life went on. Then, out of the blue, one day, Lalna just announced he was moving to the main land to start over when his cybernetics company was detroyed in a vicious storm one night. He said I could come with him if I wanted, and I agreed, but of course I brought Ghost with me," Rythian said, closing the worn, leather-bound journal he was reading from. "That was awesome Rythian! I still can't beleive you're a prince! Is it true?" Zoey asked, beaming happily. "Of course it's true! Look," He replied, pulling the crown from the story out of his bag. Zoey gazed in awe as he placed it on his head, and the enderpearl glowed in recognition of its wearer. "Wait, Rythian?" Zoey asked, looking up at him.  
"Yeah?"  
"If you can live up to 25000 years, how old are you? If you don't mind me asking."  
"It's fine. I'm 21462, why?"  
"That's old, how come you look like you're still 20?"  
"That's a secret."  
"Ohhh."  
"But, if you want... no. I won't do that to you, why did I even think that?"  
"What?"  
"Nothing." Rythian stood up, and walked out of the room, Zoey following close behind. -

_Fin_

**A/N: Hello, I wrote this a while ago, but Ive only just posted it. Also, prepare your butts for a bombardment of stories now I can upload them! -K**


End file.
